Blog użytkownika:Raity-Rosia/Raity w krainie Herosów
Będzie to pisane inaczej niż na moim 1 bogu na wiki. Wszystko będzie w całości i napisane rozdziałami. Taka mała książka. Prolog Siedziałam w autobusie nie pamiętając niczego oprócz swojego imienia i nazwiska. Obok mnie siedziała jakaś dziewczyna , a z drugiej strony chłopak , który ciągle coś majstrował i trochę mnie to denerwowało, ale dziewczyna klepnęła mnie po plecach. Trochę mnie to dziwiło , bo ich nie znałam , ale admosfera się rozlużniła, gdy chłopak się uspokoił , bo dziewczyna go kopnęła w zadek i trochę go to zabolało. Naszła mnie myśl. Gdzie ja jestem i kim oni są? -Hej Roka uspokój się , bo jeszcze Cie tytan pożre - powiedziała dziewczyna i odstawiała dziwne scenki. Wkurzyłam się. Odwróciłam się do niej i zsadziłąm jej plaskaczem w ryj. Trochę ją to zabolało , bo zaczęła płakać. Chłopak klepnął mnie po plecach i pocałował w policzek co było lekko dziwne, ale szło się przyzwyczaić. Usiadłam spokojnie. -Kim wy jesteście?- zapytałam niepewnie chłopaka obok mnie, a ten się roześmiał. Po prostu sie śmiał i śmiał. -Nie żartuj dobra. Jestem Kacper , twój chłopak, a ta dziewczyna obok ciebie to Sara twoja najlepsza przyjaciółka , a ta dziewczyna , której dałaś w twarz to Martyna dziwna blondi- powiedział Kacper i mnie znowu pocałował, a mi się to bardzo podobało. Spoko czyli wiem co i jak się układa i jest dobrze. Wiedziałam , że większość dzieci jest chyba w moim wieku , a parę starszych i młodszych dzieci. Z mojego identifikatora wywnioskowałam, że jestem Roka Kubal , mam 11 lat i jestem karana za oszustwa i za pożyczanie różnych rzeczy np. samochodów. Skąd to się wzieło o.O -Nie martw się Sara jest karana za ucieczki z domów zastępczych, a ja po prostu wpakowałem sie w kłopoty z dilerami i te sprawy. Sama rozumiesz - powiedział Kacper i znowu mnie pocałował.Wkurzyło mnie to trochę, ale to było miłe i trochę dziwne , bo go prawie nie znałam. Sara przypomniała nam , że ona też żyje , a ja się roześmiałam. Wszyscy się na mnie popatrzyli , a w szczególności Michał , który siedział za mną i kłócił się z Piotrkiem. Nagle zatrzymał się autobus. Stała przed nami dziwna szkoła o której nie można było powiedzieć normalna , a w szczególności smutna, bo ciągle się coś działo. Chłopcy malowali farbami w spreju po ścianach , a dziewczyny rzucały puszkami w jakiegoś stracha na wróble. - Szkoła dla Dziwnych dzieci w Łężanach wita :) - zawołał głośno dyrektor i wszyscy na chwilę ucichli. Po jego przemowie wszyscy weszli do swoich pokoji. Co najlepsze w jednym pokoju spałam z Sarą i Kacprem :) Rzuciłam się szybko na łóżko i rozpakowałam rzeczy. Na górze spał Kacper , a Sara wybrała sobie osobne łóżko. Pokój wygądał fantastycznie ! Mieliśmy niebieskie ściany , płytki , dywany , łóżka 1 piętrowe , a 2 normalne , meble na ubrania i książki oraz parapet. Porozkładaliśmy się i poszliśmy spać. Nie było co się dziwić 4 godzinna jazda autem z Warszawy do Łężan była usypiająca. Poszłam spać w tym czym byłam. Następnego dnia obudził mnie alarm telefonu Kacpra i ta głupia Martyna chodziła po pokojach i rozdawała plany lekcji. - Klasa 1a ma teraz lekcję w 3 z panią Doods , a reszta lekcji jest na planie. Macie jakieś 20 minut na zjedzenie śniadania , ubrania się i pójścia na lekcję - powiedziała Martyna i wyszła z naszego pokoju. Ogarnęła nas dzikość , a potem w 10 minut byliśmy gotowi, najedzeni w miarę i zaczęła się pogoń za klasą oraz ludzie , którzy mogą coś wiedzieć o pani Doods , ale szybko się skończyło , a potem zaczęła się lekcja. Byliśmy spóźnieni i to nawet o 15 minut , ale co tam. Nagle z lekcji wyrwał nas ktoś dziwny, kto napewno nie chodził do naszej klasy. Pani Doods wpisała nam nieobecność. Super po prostu. 1 dzień i od razu spóźnienie. - Jestem Grover i mam was zaprowadzić do obozu Herosów - powiedział Grover , a potem poszliśmy za nim lecąc na czymś dziwnym z Annabetch i Buckiem. To był jednorożec. Rozdział 1 - Co my tu robimy? Kim wy jesteście? Gdzie lecimy?- pytałam jak szalona Annabetch , a ta milczała. Za to Grover wykazał się inteligencją. Marną no , ale jednak jakaś była.No dobra była duża inteligencja. - Jesteście tu w rydwanie , który prowadzi Buck Walker , syn Iris , najlepszy koniarz w całym obozie. Ja jestem Grover Underwood , syn Pana , a ta blonynka to Annabetch Chease , córka Ateny i najmądrzejsza osoba w całym Obozie. Lecimy do Obozu Herosów , a nazwa pochodzi od herosów takich jak np. Herakles . Do obozu trafiają osoby z ADHD i dyslekcją czyli tacy jak wy- powiedział Grover gryząc puszkę. Spoko czyli wiemy na czym mniej więcej stoimy. Mniej więcej. Kacper zaczął się nudzić , więc dla zabawy zaczął się bawić zapalniczką , a Sara pogłębiła się w książce . - Annabetch mogłabyś określić czyimi jesteśmy dziećmi? Tak tylko patrząc , bo w Obozie wszystko powinno się okazać - zapytałam niepewnie Annabetch , a ta szybko się zgodziła. - Hmm ty możesz być córką Afrodyty albo Ateny , Kacper to możliwe , że syn Hadesa albo Hefajstosa a Sara możliwe , że jest córką Ateny lub Aresa- powiedziała Annabetch. Poczułam coś dziwnego. Jakieś złe przeczucie. Po chwili moje obawy się potwierdziły. Zaatakowały nas 3 erynie i 3 harpie. Buck przyśpieszył bardzo szybko tak , że do Obozu dostaliśmy się po 15 minutach. Chłopak dosłownie wleciał na domek z numerem 2, ale zatrzymał się przed nim. Erynie i harpie nie mogły wlecieć do Obozu. Na polanie dziewczyna gadała o czymś z centaurem , a potem pokazała na nas. Co znowu? Dopiero dolecieliśmy z dużym niebezpieczeństwem , a teraz jeszcze jakieś oskarżenia. Po prostu wyśmienity dzień. - Co jest Piper?- zapytała spokojnie Annabetch jakby nic się nie stało. Dziewczyna nie zwróciła na Ann uwagi więc ta ją klepnęła w plecy , że aż prawie zleciała dopóki jakiś chłopak jej nie złapał. Dziwne to było o.O - Chodzi o to , że jedno z tej twojej 3 co przyprowadziłaś jest dzieckiem Afrodyty i nie wiem , które , bo chcę wiedzieć czy mam brata czy siostrę. Poprosiłam Chejrona o przyśpieszenie wstępu , bo wieczorem ja i Jason jedziemy do Obozu Jupiter, ale ten się nie chce zgodzić !!! Próbowałam z czaromową , ale na niego to nie działa- powiedziała wściekła Piper i rzuciła Chejronowi krzywe spojrzenie. Bardzo złe spojrzenie. Chejron po namowach Ann zgodził się na wcześniejszy wstęp. O 14.00 udaliśmy się na ognisko. Mieliśmy wyjść na środek , a potem trzeba było poczekać na uznanie. Nie było to nic trudnego , ale jak się każdy tak na ciebie gapi to trochę krępujące. - Roka jest córką... Afrodyty - powiedziała Ann , a nad moją głową był znak gołębia - Kacper jest synem .... Hefajstosa. Leo zajmij się nim dobrze :) - powiedziała Ann , a nad głową Kacpra był młot - Sara jest córką .... Ateny. Cześć siostrzyczko - powiedziała Ann a nad głową Sary była książka. Super jestem siostrą Piper :) Nie wiem dokładnie kto to jest Leo Valdez więc nie wiem czy Kacper powinien się cieszyć. Piper zaprowadziła mnie do domku Afrodyty. Rytułałem miał być pocałunek więc poszłam do Kacpra i na oczach wszystkich dzieci Afrodyty zobaczyli nasz pocałunek. -Rytułał zakończony- powiedziała Piper. Poszliśmy do domku. Wybrałam sobie koję na górze, która była super :) Rozdział 2 ''Jakby co to 1 rozdział jest z prologiem '' - Zakończyłaś rytułał :) - powiedziała Lacy i się do mnie usmiechnęła. Ta dziewczyna była miła. Napewno milsza od Drew Tanaki , bo ta okazała się totalnym głupkiem. Ciągle dyskutowała tylko o modzie i ciuchach z Mathewem, który jest dość denerwujący. Lacy i Piper to jedyne normalne osoby w całym naszym domku. Pipes to raczej chłopczyca , ale jest super. No i jest dziewczyną Jasona Grace, a na dodatek to przewodnicząca naszego domu. Lacy jest normalna , bo się niczego nie boi , a makijaż to u niej tylko szminka. Nie wiem czemu , ale mam jakieś złe przeczucia. - Lacy jesteś teraz przewodniczącą naszego domku , a twoim zastępcą jest Roka. Zgadzasz się? - powiedziała Piper i wyszła z domku, a Lacy pobiegła za nią. Chwilę rozmawiały , a potem Lacy wróciła uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha. - Poprosiłam Piper i teraz ty jesteś przewodniczącą , a ja zastępcą- powiedziała Lacy , a ja zemdlałam. Chwilę potem zostałam oblana wodą przez Sarę , która weszła do naszego domku. Ta to ma wyczucie. Podniosłam się i wyplułam całą wodę na pobliską Drew, a ta się wściekła. Czułam satysfakcję :) Dużą satysfakcję. - Ja cię zabije- powiedziałam i rzuciłam się na Sarę w celu oblania wodą, a po 30 minutach obydwie byłyśmy mokre, padnięte , ale cały czas się śmiałyśmy. Poszłyśmy do łazienki się poprzebierać cały czas się śmiejąc. Potem do łazienki , ktoś wszedł , a my schowałyśmy się do jednej kabiny. Po 5 minutach wyszłyśmy a tam stał .... Chejron. - A panny co tam robią? - zapytał Chejron , a my padłyśmy na podłogę śmiejąc się cały czas. Centaura trochę to ździwiło , ale wyszedł z łazienki. Po nim weszła Lacy , a my cały czas turlałyśmy się ze śmiechu. - Chejron tu był. Co się stało?- powiedziałą Lacy , a ja prawie pękłam ze śmiechu , ale Sara kopnęła mnie w zadek i potem ja ją kopnęłam i tak cały czas się kopałyśmy- Jesteście dziwne - powiedziała Lacy. - Chodzi o to , że my się przebierałyśmy , a potem do łazienki wszedł Chejron , a my do jednej kabiny. Wyszłyśmy , a on nadal tam stał. Potem padłyśmy na podłogę ze śmiechu- powiedziała Sara , a Lacy się uśmiechnęła. Wyszłyśmy z łazienki okropnie poszarpane i głodne. Wbiłam do kuchni i wzięłam sobie kanapkę i colę. Później spacerując po obozie spotkałam Kacpra , który gadał z Leo Valdezem , a potem doszedł się do mnie. Razem obeszliśmy cały obóz , a gdy nastała 20.00 udaliśmy się spać. Rozdział 3 Obudziłam się bardzo późno jak na mnie. Gdy popatrzyłam na zegar była 9.00 i było słychać dużo głosów. Przede wszystkim męskich głosów. Klingi mieczy i okrzyki bojowe. Ubrałam się szybko i wyszłam na podwórko. Dzieci Aresa ćwiczyły na walkę ze sobą , a później zobaczyłam Sarę dyskutującą z Chejronem. - Chyba będziemy mieli misję- powiedziała Sara , a ja znowu zemdlałam. Tym razem odpłynęłam na dobre. Miałam jakieś wizje , przeczucia. Byłam nieprzytomna bardzo długa. Obudziłam się w domu Hypnosa , a nade mną stał Kacper , Sara , Annabetch, Lacy , Will Solace i Nico di Angelo. Patrzyli na mnie, a Kacper patrzył we mnie swoim umysłem. Czułam to. Przyzwyczaiłam się. - Co jest? Sara zanim zemdlałam to mówiłaś coś o jakiejś misji. Dokończ to- powiedziałam , a Sara zaczęła mówić o wszystkim na raz. -Chodzi o to ,że Chejron wezwał mnie rano i prosił , żebym wam póniej przekazała wiadomość. Oznajmił mi , że ja , ty i Kacper mamy wyruszyć w jakąś misję , ale musimy wziąć kogoś starszego. Przynajmniej 2 osoby , a potem powiedziałam ci o tej misjii i zemdlałaś- powiedziała Sara , a ja zasnęłam. Pielęgniarka kazała im wyjść z pokoju , żebym mogła usnąć. Wcale nie chciało mi się spać. Po prost chciałam pobyć chwilę sama. Musiałam sobie wszystko poukładać. Nie znałam tu nikogo. Nie rozpoznawałam nawet najlepszej przyjaciółki i chłopaka. Wszystko wydało mi się dziwne wtedy , gdy obudziłam się w autobusie, a szczególnie to , że ja byłam w tym autobusie bóstwem . Kimś kto był jedynym i wyjątkowym dzieckiem. Potem ten lot na jednorożcu , atak przez Erynie i wylądowanie w obozie. Potem te ciągłe omdlenia , hałasy. A JA TAK NAPRWADĘ NIKOGO NIE ZNAŁAM!!!! Nikogo. Sama byłam kimś kogo nie rozpoznawałam. Przez 2 dni (nie licząc Martyny i Drew oraz omdleń) było super i cudownie , ale ja byłam sztuczna nie byłam sobą. Miałam ochotę skoczyć w daleką przepaść coś sobie przypomnieć i żyć normalnie, ale się NIE DAŁO. Ułożyłam się spać. Z moim ADHD było trudno. Wiedziałam , że muszę być spokojna i opanowana , a może uda mi się poznać przeszłe życie. Wiedziałam , że to nie było moje prawdziwe życie. I jeszcze wyprawa. Wiem , że wezmę Nico di Angelo, Willa Solace , Annabetch , Percyego Jacksona , Kacpra , Sarę. No i jeszcze ja. 7 osób na wyprawę powinno wystarczyć. Zasnęłam zaspana. Rozdział 4 Znowu się obudziłam , ale tym razem w domku Afrodyty. Na sobie miałam piżamy z króliczkiem playboyem. Założę , się , że to zrobiła Lacy i Sara. W domku nie było nikogo , oprócz Mattewa , który grał w grę. Przebrałam się w czarny T-shirt, niebieskie jeansy i różowe trampki i wyszłam, a raczej wybiegłam. Zgarnęłam Kacpra z domku , Sarę , Willa Solace i z nim Nico , Annabetch i Percyego całujących się i zawlokłam do Głównego Domku. - Słuchajcie. Zawlokłam nas tutaj iż zbieramy się w podróż i macie być na jutro gotowi. Nie wiem czy kogoś jeszcze wezmę , ale wasza 6 napewno jedzie. Bez dyskusjii-powiedziałam do zebranych i wyszłam się pakować. Nie wiem co działo się w domku , ale po 2 godzinach do domku Afrodyty weszła Sara z Kacprem , a za nimi Will i Nico. Percyego i Ann nie było , ale się tym nie martwiłam. Wiedziałam , że przyjdą i się nie myliłam. Przyszli znacznie później. Udaliśmy się do domku Posejdona. -Trzeba ustalić plan działania- powiedziała Ann. Wszyscy przytakneli. Nikt się nie odzywał. Wszyscy zachowywali się bardzo cicho. Jakby nikogo nie było. Nasze bagaże ustawione były pod portretem Posejdona , a my usiadliśmy na łóżku Percyego. -Dobra. Ma ktoś jakieś pomysły?-zapytał Will , a reszta zaczęła być bardzo cicho- Po prostu sam las rąk- powiedział z kpiną Will i zamilkł. Jak na syna Apolla było to trochę dziwne, ale nikt się temu nie dziwił. Syn Hadesa myślał o czymś , albo miał wizję. -Czyli pomysłów brak- powiedział Nico. Nie mieliśmy o niczym pojęcia. Brak było nawet pomysłów. Poszliśmy zatem do Chejrona , gdzie można by się udać, ale nawet on nie miał pomysłów. Poszliśmy zatem do Jasona , a ten przeczytał nam kawałek artykułu. -,, Bogini Demeter zniknęła z Olimpu i nie widać jej już od wielu tygodni. Możliwe , że jest u Hadesa w podziemiu , bo razem z nią zniknęła Persefona". Macie kogo szukać- powiedział Jason- Będziecie musieli wziąć Leo i Festusa , żeby polecieliście do ostatniego miejsca gdzie widziano Demeter. Ja zabieram się z wami- powiedział Jason i zaczął się pakować. Poszliśmy do Leo. Stary , ty i Festus lecicie razem ze mną , Roką , Sarą , Ann , Percym, Nico , Jasonem i Willem na Olimp , bo Demeter i Persefona zniknęły. Wchodzisz w to? - powiedział Kacper. - Jasne , że tak. Dajcie mi 2 godzinki , a ogarnę Argo II i Festusa. Kacper przyda mi się twoja pomoc- powiedział Leo. rozdział 5 ''rozdziały będą pisane nie tylko z perspektywy głównej bohaterki , ale też innych '' Roka - Nie no minęła już 2 godzina , a chłopaki jeszcze nie wrócili. Co się dzieje?- zapytałam , ale po chwili Leo i Kacper pojawili się z naprawionym statkiem i Festusem. Percy poszedł zadzwonić do Franka , Hazel i Piper , która jeszcze nie wróciła z Obozu Jupiter. Okazało się , że u nich też są kłopoty z Demeter ( Ceres) i Persefoną (Prozerpiną). - Jesteśmy jesteśmy. Nie zrzędź tak no - powiedział Nico bardziej pogodnie niż zwykle. Will klepnął go po ramieniu. - Za jakieś 2 góra 3 dni mamy być w Obozie Jupiter po Hazel , Franka i Piper- powiedziała Annabetch patrząc na zegarek. Z Angli do Rzymu było parę dni , ale przy wyglądzie Argo II nie było nic dziwnego. Annabetch Weszliśmy na Argo II . Powróciły wszystkie wsponienia. Leo upaprany w smarze , Trener Hadge , który walczył w Rzymie, wściekła Chione , gdy wysłała Leo na OGYGIĘ do Kalipso. - Ech same wspomnienia- westchnął Jason. Zajeliśmy swoje pokoje. Ja mieszkałam z Sarą i Annabetch , a potem miały z nami jeszcze mieszkać Piper i Hazel, a chłopaki mieli swój pokój dalej. Mieliśmy 2 łazienki , tak jak zwykle i telefon :) Leo podrasował trochę statek i powiększył panel sterujący , a my miałyśmy dodatkowe miejsca. Teraz wiadomo dlaczego ich tak długo nie było. Percy - Leo coś ty tutaj nadodawał?- zapytałem , a syn Hefajstosa się uśmiechnął i to bardzo. - Rozserzyłem panel sterujący , powiększyłem wam pokoje , alarm intruzowy itp- powiedział uśmiechnięty Leo. - Alarm jak się domyślam jest przeciwko Chione i innym złym bogom - domyśliłem się , a chłopak przytaknął- Za ile powinniśmy być w Obozie Jupiter? - dodałem. - Dzień może 2 jak Posejdon będzie dla nas pomyślny- powiedział Leo , a ja uśmiechnąłem się :) Wiadomo , że jak poproszę ojca to za 2 dni powinniśmy być w Obozie Jupiter. Mam nadzieję , że zobaczę Reynę , Ellę i Tysona, a w szczególności Tysona, bo to w końcu mój brat duży brat :) Leo -Jak tak dalej pójdzie to za 2 dni będziemy w Obozie Jupiter. Mam nadzieję , że Terminus nie wścieknie się jak znowu rozwalę mu granicę. Jak to zrobię- powiedziałem. Jason wybuchł śmiechem. Nie no ten to ma poczucie humoru. Wiedziałem, że Terminus się bardzo wścieknie, a już napewno jak naruszę jego ciało. - Stary ty się módl , aby Hazel ci tyłka nie skopała , albo Frank- powiedział Nico uśmiechając się i bawiąc się swoim mieczem. - A to niby za co?- zapytałem dość poirytowany , ale uśmiechnąłe się zawadiacko. Wiedziałe o co chodzi , a w szczególności Franka. *- Za to , że ich zostawiłeś *Za to , że wziąłeś 2 razy rozwaliłeś im granice' Bez powodu - powiedział Jason waląc w otępiałego Percyego mieczem. Oni mieli taki trening jak nigdy. - Jeszcze coś rozwalicie!!!- krzyknąłem zły jak nigdy po znowu brudzili mi pokład. Will - Nie martw się Nico. Hazel nic nie będzie- powiedziałem z bardzo dużym przekonaniem , ale mój chłopak mi nie uwierzył. - A ty skąd to wiesz? Mogło się stać wszystko. - powiedział Nico oburzony. Poklepałem go po plecach tak , że mu się odbiło. - Pogieło Cię?- zapytał z wyrzutem Nico , a ja uśmiechnąłem się. Nico zdziwiło to ale nie ma się co martwić. W końu to syn Hadesa. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach